wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Parasite 10.2
|previous=Parasite 10.1|next=Parasite 10.3}} is the second chapter of Parasite. Flashback to Taylor rejoining the Undersiders and meeting Imp; the Undersiders infiltrate the PRT headquarters with Shadow Stalker. Plot The chapter opens with a flashback to three days ago. Taylor and Lisa enter the Undersiders' current base, situated in a devasted area of the docks but interally in pristine condition compared to the buildings surrounding it. The other members of the team are all present along with a group of dogs and, to Taylor's surprise, Aisha. Upon seeing Taylor, Bitch immediately strides over to her and punches her in the face, following up with a kick to the shoulder. As Bitch grabs a loose shelf to use as a weapon, Lisa stands between her and Taylor and appeals to Brian for help, explaining that Taylor has come to talk. Taylor explains that while she had originally joined the team with the intention of betraying them, she changed her mind after realising how bad Armsmaster was and that the team had mostly fought the ABB anyway. Following the fundraiser raid she realised that she couldn't face explaining to her dad or leaving the team. She also explains that despite her initial anger about Dinah's capture, she blames herself more than the rest of the team and she wants to rejoin. Brian requests that she provide a good reason to believe her, refusing Lisa's offer to vouch for her. Taylor cites the fact that she told him of her romantic interest in him, which Aisha and Alec both jump in to say that they thought was obvious. Brian tries to dismiss this as acting, but Alec says that it was way to obvious to be a lie and Lisa claims that he doesn't really believe that, he just feels like he needs to be angry at Taylor. Brian and Taylor agree that it is not going to to be easy for her to rebuild trust with the team, but she is intent on fixing her mistake regarding Dinah and doesn't see any way she can successfully oppose Coil. She is willing to give up her pay as part of the team and be placed under other restrictions, because she realises the fastest way to resolve the problem is by working with Coil and getting herself a position to negotiate with him. Lisa and Alec vote in favour of allowing Taylor's return to the team and Brian eventually agrees reluctantly, conceeding that the team needs the firepower Taylor provides. Bitch is not happy about this and storms off. Back in the present, the Undersiders corner a group of looters from the Merchants. Once they have the situation under control, they stage an ambush from Shadow Stalker. Regent uses her to fake a take-down of the entire team, using tranquilizer bolts which have been drained of sedative, and then calls the PRT to the location. Despite the PRT captain's insistance on using additional restraints, Regent manages to convince them that Shadow Stalker has no intention of waiting around for containment foam to be removed as this will delay her getting off duty. Arriving at the base, Weld quickly ask Shadow Stalker to verify she is not under Regent's control by telling him a password. Tattletale is able to provide Regent with the password, but as the Undersiders are brought inside Weld continues to test her by discussing her assault on a team member. Regent correctly calls Weld's bluff that it was Kid Win she assaulted, but incorrectly guesses Clockblocker when Weld asks who it actually was. Weld immediately shouts out a warning that it is a trap. Major Events *Infiltration of Wards Base by The Undersiders. Trivia *Master/Stranger protocols are introduced. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters